


Saranghae, Jinhyun...

by anxious_cactus



Category: SHINee, 花郞 | 화랑 | Hwarang (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_cactus/pseuds/anxious_cactus
Summary: Emma is on a Summer English course in Cambridge. She's doing great and even makes some friends. Couple of days before she is supposed to leave she meets this korean boy and doesn't even know how her life changes from now on





	Saranghae, Jinhyun...

It was a lovely day in the middle of August in Cambridge. Emma just woke up and started preparing for another day of her English Course. In a red dress and bag on her shoulder she ran down the stairs and the prepared breakfast. Then she cleaned after herself, put her sneakers on and left the house. She put on a safety helmet and mounted her bike. The journey to her school from the house she was staying at took only 20 minutes. After more than of a week of her stay in England she was even used to cycling on the left side. She arrived to the school right on time and sat down at the left corner and the lesson began. Her friend Em wasn't next to her which was slightly strange, but maybe she just took a day off. Because of Em's absence Emma had noone to talk to and was really bored. Somehow she managed not to fall asleep and when the school finally ended she went to the city centre like every day. She had visited most of the sights except King's college and the chapel. She bought a ticket and went inside. The magnificent architecture of the chapel left her in aw. She walked in the chapel absolutely unaware of what was about to happen in couple of minutes...

She left the grounds of the King's college still slightly amazed. She found her bike, put on her helmet and went home. This way home was by all means safer than the one she would be taking from school. There was not so much traffic and she was happy for that. She turned left on the traffic lights and entered the road next to the park. She was in the middle of that road when she saw another cyclist entering the road in high speed from the opposite side. 'This road is wide, we can both fit in here. Nothing dangerous can happen,' she thought. She was wrong. Sure, the road was wide enough, but she didn't count with one thing - that the other cyclist would lose control and crash into her. She didn't even remeber how it happend, but she found herself lying on the ground. 'Thanks god I have the helmet.' was her first thought, followed by another one: 'I guess he left as quickly as he could.' She lifted up on her elbow and was very surprised to see some boy getting up and going to her. He squated next to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked with worry. She nodded and sat down. Her dress was dirty but not torn and she didn't feel hurt. 

"I'm sorry, I thought I could manage the bike, but I hit that hole, which caused me to fall." he pointed somewhere behind him. 

"It's absolutely alright. I'm not angry or something like that. I hope you are not hurt?" she asked him. She never cared if anything happened to her as long as others were alright.

"No, I'm okay. Can I take you for coffee?" he asked with half smile. She didn't even realize it but he was asian, very handsome asian. She would say he was from South Korea, but she wasn't really sure. 

"I think I should go home, I have to do my homework." she said and stood up. in the moment she did that sharp pain went through her knee and she would fall down again if the boy didn't catch her. He just stood there and supported her. Now she saw that she had skinned both her knees. And not just on the surface, she could see it bleeding very hard.

"Hmmm, I would not say you are as alright as you said. You should get it cleaned. I'll take you to the hospital." he said still looking down.

"No! Please no, anything but hospital." she half cried. He looked deep into her eyes as if he was looking for something there.

"Okay, but what should I do. I can't do nothing. I did hurt you and I would like to make it up to you. Are you sure you don't want me to take you to hospital? Or at least for a coffee?" he looked lost and not sure what to do. 

"Fine, I'll go with you and you can buy me coffee. Happy?"

"No, you should have taken care of those injuries." his look was uncompromising. 

"But its just knees, I can take care of it when I get home. Its really alright." she was trying to persuade him.

"And what about your elbows?" he raised an eyebrow. I looked on my elbows and to my surprise they were bloody as well. 'How could this happen? I'm leaving in three days and this had to happen!' she sighed and looked into his beautiful brown eyes.

"We can go around some pharmacy and I can buy some desinfection and bandages. If you really feel so bad, you can help me with it." she said with her eyes closed. 

"Excellent. I'll take your bag and you can support yourself by leaning on the bike." his face lit. Be picked up her bike and even though she was protesting he took her bag and put it  on his own shoulders. She blushed and looked. No boy has ever taken her bag for her and she was feeling pleased by that small gesture. She leaned on the bike and followed him back to the city. She started feeling the pain in her knees and elbows but convinced herself to continue. Finally they reached the pharmacy. He intended that he would go there and will buy all those things, and she didn't even complain. Emma sat down on the bench and opened a water bottle which he left her alongside with a pack of tissues. She poured the water on her left knee and got rid of the small stones stuck in it with the tissue. It hurt a lot but she knew she had to do it. She repeated the action with all of her injuries. All of them were deeper than she thought they would be. 'This would be healing at least for a month.' she thought. The boy came back and sat next to her with everything he bought. 

"Okay, I have everything but what now?" he said uncertainly. 

"Give me the desinfection and that thing." she pointed to rectangular white thing in the bag. He handed her what she asked for and watched her while she was putting desinfection on the wound and covering it with that white thing. He handed her the plaster and helped her with putting bandage over it. Like this they took care of all her wounds. If she would see herself in a mirror she would say she looked like half mummy. When she stood up she still felt the pain but she felt slightly better when she didn't have to look at the wounds. He took her to the nearest café and parked both their bikes before sitting down. When the waitress came and asked what we wanted, he ordered cappuccino for himself and, without asking, hot chocolatte for her. For both of them he ordered desserts.

"Why did you order me chocolatte instead of coffee?" she asked him. She didn't like coffee, but he couldn't know that.

"You are too sweet to drink something as bitter as coffee." he smiled at her. 

"W-What?" she blushed and looked down at her hands. 'What the hell is he talking about, I'm not sweet.' she thought, but said nothing.

"Anyway, we didn't even had time to introduce ourselves. My name is Jinhyun, Park Jinhyun, but you can call me Jordan. I'm used to it." he closed his eyes when he smiled. 'So I was right when I thought he was korean.'

"My name is Emma, you can call me whatever you like. Nice to meet you, Jinhyun." she tried to smile as well.

"Nice to meet you, Emma, even though I would prefer meeting you under different circumstances." he sighed. She flinched when he said her name. She hated it and did this always when she heard it. It was sort of a reflex. 

"I see you don't really like your name, should I call you MiHyeon instead?" he asked her. Her eyes lit a bit and she nodded. The waitress brought their drinks and desserts and left them. 

"So, MiHyeon, do you live here or are you here on holiday or something?" Jinhyun asked her when he put his coffee down.

"I'm here on a Summer English Course to improve my English. And you? I suppose you don't live here." she asked him. 

"No, I indeed do not live here. I live in Czech Republic and am here on a Summer English Course just like you." he smiled.

"Oh, Czech Republic? Which city?" she was suddenly interested.

"Brno, second largest one." he started eating his chocolate cake.

"Which part?" she continued in asking him. 'He is from the same city as me! I hope he lives near me!'

"Masaryk quarter, have you heard of it?" he looked up.

"Yes, actually it is near to my home." she smiled. Jinhyun registered that for some reason she looked very happy. 

"You are from Czech republic as well? That's great! I didn't think I would meet someone from my country in here. When are you leaving home?" his eyes lit up.

"In three day on Saturday, you?" she started eating her strawberry cake.

"Same." he smiled and picked up his mug.

"That's perfect! By the way this cake is super delicious, do you want to try?" she pushed it closer to him. He was surprised. Noone has ever offered him part of their food and he wouldn't even expect it from someone who is hurt because of him. He took a bit and offered her his cake.

"Wow, it is really good, I wish I would find this café earlier." Emma took sip of her chocolatte. It was thick as she liked it. For a moment both of them fell silent.

"Jinhyun, can I ask you one question?" he nodded, so she continued, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen, but I'll be in the second year of high school after this summer. Why?" he answered.

"I'm just curious. You look older than seventeen." Emma said while taking another sip of her chocolatte.

"You're not the first person who told me. Can I ask you the same question?" he sadly smiled.

"Sixteen, second year of high school." she studied her hands. 

"You don't look like sixteen year old either." Jinhyun smiled. Emma looked up. He was attractive. His thick black hair caught her eyes and she felt like she could look into his beautiful brown eyes for eternity. She finished her chocolatte. She saw that Jinhyun finished his coffee as well. 

"I think I really should go home now." she said and pulled out her wallet. 

"No, I'll pay it. And I will accompany you on your way home. I don't want you to get hurt even more." he said, stood up and went to the bar to pay for the drinks and desserts. Then he came back and helped Emma to get up and unlocked their bikes. All the way home they were talking about Cambridge and what they learnt during their stay.

 

They reached her home and he helped her lock her bike again. She was about to tell him goodbye and go inside.

"Wait, do you have Facebook or Whats App?" he asked her.

"Yes, I do. I can give you my phone and you can find your account if you want." she said and handed him her unlocked phone. He found his account and under her name wrote himself a message. 

"Okay, I'll write you when I get home, right?" he smiled and was about to turn around, when she said 'Wait!'. He stopped and looked at her with a question in his eyes. She didn't say anything, went to him and hugged him.

"Thank you, Jinhyun." she whispered.

"That is very inappropriate way to say goodbye to someone who hurt you." he said but hugged her back.

"I don't care. Thank you for helping me and not running away." she released him.

"Anytime." he smiled and went to his home. Emma turned around and disappeared inside the house still thinking about Jinhyun.


End file.
